An Independent Lovelife
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to 'Independence War'. Percy returns to camp after some stressful weeks of school. In a girls' school uniform. That shouldn't turn Silena and Charles on, but it does nonetheless. And Silena had wanted to be the boy in their relationship for some time now! Charles/Silena/Percy threesome


PJatO || In3pendensome || An Independent Lovelife || In3pendensome || PJatO

Title: An Independent Lovelife – Everybody Got Their Kinks

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; post-Demi God Files; part of the Independence-verse

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, D/s, cross-dressing, humiliation, established threesome, male dom, female dom, explicit intercourse, anal, double penetration

Main Pairing: Charles/Percy/Silena

Side Pairings: Nico/Annabeth, Stolls/Percy (one-sided and more for the fun)

Percy Jackson Characters: Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Perseus Jackson, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll

Summary: They hadn't seen each other for months and after Percy came back to camp, they discovered some new sides at each other. Percy developed a fetish for cross-dressing. Silena discovered her liking for dominating a certain cross-dresser. And Charles found a liking in pregnancies. Follows "Independence Day" and "Independence War".

I just noticed that I didn't post this story yet. Must have slipped me, sorry.

And since I don't do hetero-sex-stuff beware, this has a girl with a strap-on fucking a boy. So please no complains about it! And it has crossdressing. And a slight hint of mpreg, but only slightly. And all in all... Just beware this story.

**An Independent Lovelife**

_Everybody Got Their Kinks_

It felt weird. He hadn't been to camp for months now and he had changed his habits. And still... it made him nervous to come to camp like this. He didn't know what the others would think or how they would react. Would they push him away...?

"Hey there, beautiful." - "What's such a cute girl like you doing here, all alone?" - "I don't think I remember you, are you new?", asked the Stoll brothers him.

"Connor, I swear upon the river Styx, if you won't remove your hand from my ass I'll drown you."

The two brunette boys blinked confused and looked at him closely. Connor squeezed his ass nonetheless and Travis poked his cheek, trying to find out if he was right in his assumption. They were hit with the correct answer once they looked the 'girl' deep into her sea green eyes.

"Percy?", shrieked both surprised.

"Where's Percy?", interjected a dark voice curiously.

Said son of Poseidon gulped and didn't dare to turn around. The Stolls exchanged some glances and took off, leaving Percy all alone with Charles.

"That was rather rude. Even for them. Don't mind them, they are pervs by heart. Are you new to camp? A daughter of Aphrodite perhaps?", asked the older demi-god friendly and circled him, until he stood in front of Percy.

Taking a quick glance at the pretty thing in front of him, he acknowledged that the sons of Hermes at least had good taste when it came to girls.

"Eh... Hello, Charles", mumbled the son of Poseidon shyly.

Beckendorf's eyes widened and he looked the 'girl' up and down intensely. Raven-black locks that reached the shoulder-blades, a thin, delicate frame without too much muscles, soft, pale skin, full, rosy lips and deep, sea-green eyes. Unique sea-green eyes. A nice present, just the wrapping was new. A school uniform, considering of a tight fitting blouse, a rather short skirt and stockings.

"Why are you wearing a girl's school uniform, Percy?", asked the son of Hephaestus confused.

"I—I...", started the Sea Prince slowly, just to be interrupted.

"Hey there, hot stuff! Come on over here and lift that skirt of yours! I'd show you a good time", screamed some new kid.

"Get lost!", growled Charles annoyed and laid an arm possessively around Percy's waist.

The dark skinned boy squeezed the hip and pulled Percy closer. The curly-haired boy blushed and looked up at the older teen.

"Let's head to your cabin. I don't like the way they look at you."

The son of Hephaestus led the way to cabin three and pushed the younger demi-god roughly on one of the beds once they were inside. Percy gasped and pulled his legs close, giving Charles a rather good view on something he really hadn't expected.

"Are you wearing lingerie?"

Percy's blush deepened, but before he had a chance to answer, the door opened and a blonde head looked inside the cabin. The girl entered the cabin and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, Charlie. Connor and Travis said that Percy's back. I thought I'd find my boys in here", grinned the daughter of Aphrodite. "Oh! Who's that? A daughter of Poseidon? Percy will be so happy to finally have another sibling!"

"That's not a new sister of Percy. That _is_ Percy", corrected Beckendorf with one raised eyebrow.

"I haven't seen our Percy for months, but I still remember that we had a boyfriend and not a girlfriend", mumbled the blonde.

"Yeah, dove, I wanted an explanation, too", grunted the head of Hephaestus cabin.

The two sat down on the bed, on either side of the cross-dressing boy. Silena played with the soft curls and stared at him in fascination.

"You look so pretty, Perce."

"'I... Thank you, Silly", appreciated the long-haired son of Poseidon.

"So... Would you now please explain why you're walking around in that skanky outfit?"

"It's... Well, you guys are year-rounders, I guess you don't know how it is to attend a real high school. I've always been the outcast at school. Grover and Rachel are the only friends I ever made at school and when I got kicked out of Goode, I had to start at a new school again. And when I got there, some jerks pushed me around and since we demi-gods shouldn't use our strength against mortals, I didn't do anything. And then this jock interfered and stopped them from 'bullying the cute girl'. And when I met the headmaster, I... I don't know, it was nice to be protected for a change and I thought, maybe this would be better now... So I told the headmaster my files were wrong and that I'm a girl, that I'm Panny Jackson."

"Panny Jackson?", asked Silena.

"Yeah, Pandora. Was the first girl-name that came to my mind. So I enrolled as a girl and got the girl's uniform", ended Percy his explanation.

"So... you have been playing girl at school, okay. But why are you dressed as a girl right now?", wanted Charles to know.

"Because... I... I like it... Being treated like a girl is great, all that attention and flirting and the compliments and chivalry."

"I know, it's great, isn't it?", giggled Silena and nudged her long-haired boyfriend.

"Yeah", whispered Percy with a small nod, tugging on his skirt.

But a growl beside him stopped him, a dark skinned hand grabbed his fingers and pushed the skirt back, revealing the bright blue lingerie.

"So now I got two girlfriends, or did I misunderstand you, _Panny_?"

"Uh! I haven't had a girlfriend in ages!", giggled the blonde girl.

"I – what?", squealed Percy flustered.

"I still got my strap-on dildo in my cabin", purred Silena with a determined spark in her eyes.

She stroke Percy's tight and jumped up, running out of the cabin at lightning speed. Charles laughed richly and grabbed Percy's hips, pulling his boyfriend on his lap.

"What exactly is she planning on doing?", whispered the son of Poseidon uncertain.

"She wants to fuck you since you're the girl now, Panny", grinned the older demi-god.

"Got it!", chimed Silena and waved a rather long and thick dildo.

Percy gulped in panic. That thing was at least as big as Charles' dick! And his boyfriend had one of the biggest cocks he'd ever seen in his life.

"Wait a minute, Silly! You don't plan on fucking me with that thing?"  
"No", laughed Silena and shook her head.

The son of the Sea God sighed relieved.

"No, no, I wanna double you with Charlie", grinned the girl and started to strip down.

Charles too started to undress himself. But once the Sea Prince wanted to remove his clothes, he was stopped by both his girlfriend and his boyfriend.

"No, you stay dressed. Keeps the illusion up", grinned Charles, shaking his head amused.

Once they were both naked, the blonde strapped the dildo on. She grinned wickedly and scooted near him on the bed. Percy briefly wondered how often Silena had fucked someone. But once she had pulled his panties down and started massaging his entrance, all thoughts had left him. A whimper escaped his lips at her soft ministration, teasingly entering and scissoring him.

"You're so eager, Panny, you're clenching down on me so wantonly. Want me to fuck you?", growled Silena in a hushed voice.

Charles' grin widened and he leaned back, enjoying the show. One of his most favorite phantasies ever had been his girlfriend fucking Percy. Of course, he liked the other way around too, but he always thought it would be arousing if Silena fucked the pretty blackhead.

Percy's moans and groans brought him back on track, just in time to see his girl position her dildo at Percy's entrance. The poor boy tried to push against it, wanting, needing to be penetrated. But the daughter of Aphrodite taunted him, pulled away and grinned deviously. She grabbed the tie around his neck and opened it, taking it and tying his hands tightly behind his back with it.

"No touching, Panny. You're at my mercy now", whispered the blonde.

The son of Poseidon mewled and nodded slowly. Charles grabbed the pale legs and spread them eagle wide, causing Percy to gasp. The blackhead was laying defenseless in his boyfriend's arms, presented to his girlfriend like a willing sex-toy. Silena pushed teasingly into Percy, only the tip, and pulled back out again, repeating the motion a few times, waiting for her boyfriend to beg her.

"Silena! Stop being a tease and fuck me already! Please", mewled Percy. "I had no sex for months, I have waited to see you guys again for such a long time! Have mercy on me!"

"Panny is right, love. All the while we two could fuck whenever we wanted, but our poor pretty here had to stay put, since we forbade her to touch herself", chuckled Charles.

Silena made a face and pushed her dildo all the way inside in one swift motion. Percy cried out in pleasure, his Achilles curse making it painless to him. Many minutes passed and the blonde fucked her boyfriend with all her might, deeper and deeper. She enjoyed the power she had over the Sea Prince, the moans she drew from his lips.

"Charlie, join me, please", grinned Silena after a full hour of fucking the boy.

Percy had cum dry two times already, only from the dildo hitting his prostate. The constant pondering and stimulation was driving him crazy. Silena's plan was perfect. She had fucked the boy until all thought had left him and he was like a complete, willing sex-toy. The blonde fingered Percy's entrance, pulling him apart some more so Beckendorf could slid in beside her. He groaned in ecstasy at the extreme tightness of Percy's ass, already full with the dildo, bringing an unknown pressure to Charles' dick.

"You're such a good girl, taking both of us in like that", grunted Beckendorf.

"Wasn't like I had any say in that matter", hissed Percy, his eyes closed tightly.

They drove deeper and deeper into their cross-dressing boyfriend, until Charles felt a certain tightness he loved very much. But he truly longed to take it without a condom. Before they had their first time, Percy made him swear to always use a condom, because he was a son of the Sea God, a child of the sea, able to bring forth life. Percy didn't want to risk a pregnancy during the times of the war. And Silena had agreed that they would wait until everything was calmer.

"I want you so much", growled Charles possessively.

"I want you too", whimpered the Sea Prince.

"You don't understand, babe", grunted the son of Hephaestus. "I want to take you without protection, I want to fill you, to claim you fully. I want the two of you to carry my children."

Uncertain sea-green eyes turned to lock with ice-blue ones. Silena shrugged as an answer.

"I kind of like that idea, too. I mean, once you're finished with school of course, love."

The dark-skinned boy groaned in pleasure, shooting his load. After they were done, the long-haired boy fell asleep nearly instantly. His boyfriend and his girlfriend lowered him onto the bed, cradling him between them. Charlie's fingers traced different pattern on the smaller boy's stomach.

"Why does he have to be so young?", wondered the son of Hephaestus with a yawn.

"Give him some time, love", smiled the daughter of Aphrodite. "Once he's finished with school, we'll start our own life. Without camp and quests, but with our own family."

The girl nodded with a grin and placed her head on Percy's chest and closing her eyes.

Little did they know that the next war would delay his plans even more.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
